


i love you

by amyspellman_xx



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: F/F, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyspellman_xx/pseuds/amyspellman_xx
Summary: my interpretation of zelda and lilith’s first i love you <3





	i love you

It was a game of sex and leave. A small silent agreement between the two of them that no strings were attached. Sometimes they broke the promise, when Zelda kissed Lilith with no sexual intention or when Lilith caressed Zelda's face after gently brushing a piece of her hair away from her eyes. But mostly, mostly they stayed to the terms of the agreement. 

At first, Lilith would just simply leave. It had however now gradually progressed to Lilith giving Zelda a swift kiss on the cheek and whispering a 'Bye, Zelda.' making Zelda's heart swell every time. 

"I can't promise that I won't hurt you in the end." Lilith had whispered to her the first night they had sex, the deceleration coming between heated kisses and ripping items of clothing off.

Zelda hadn't thought much of it at the time in all fairness. Even if she had of knew that she was going to fall madly in love with her, she wouldn't of cared. They craved each other, physically at that point. And both of them had been too worried to admit they'd began to crave much more. 

Lilith used the spare key under the doormat to let herself in tonight. Zelda had promised her that everyone apart from herself and Salem would be out but the lack of light in the house indicated that everyone was out.

"Zelds?" Lilith called out, mentally kicking herself for the use of the nickname. 

The house was silent and smothered in complete darkness as she walked up the stairs to check Zelda's bedroom, save for the one step that creaked on the way up. 

The soft sounds of moans elicited from Zelda's bedroom and Lilith froze for a moment. A wave of fury hit her as she immediately feared the worst, imagining Zelda in bed with another witch or warlock. 

There was no strings though. Lilith had said that herself. But the reminder didn't stop herself from throwing herself into Zelda's bedroom ready to exert her rage. 

She was not expecting to see Zelda alone and thrashing from side to side on the bed, small whimpers of pain leaving her mouth nor pleasure. 

Lilith managed a small whisper of Zelda's name, rushing to be by her side. Shaking her shoulder, she whispered Zelda name repeatedly until she woke in order to not scare her. 

Zelda shot up when she finally awoke, grasping Lilith to steady her. Her eyes widened and then softened alarmingly at Lilith's presence, her grip tightening on her arm and pulling her down with her as she flopped down on the bed. 

Lilith wasted no time in kicking her shoes off and getting on the bed, moving her arm up so her hand grasped Zelda's and throwing a leg over hers. 

"I'm not in the mood." Zelda whined, kicking Lilith's leg off of her but still keeping her hold on her hand. 

Lillith's eyes widened in surprise as Zelda closed her eyes and lifted her fingers to pinch her brow, evidently in pain from a headache. 

"Have you got a spare night robe?" Lilith asked quietly her thumb caressing Zelda's hand. 

Zelda's eyes snapped open and her brow furrowed, "Why?" 

"I'm not leaving you." Lilith affirmed, squeezing her hand. 

With a roll of her eyes Zelda got up hastily, scoffing a "I'll be fine." but rummaging through her draws nevertheless. 

Zelda was secretly so ridiculously glad she was offering to stay. Even so, her heart was beating miraculously as she flung a emerald green night robe over to Lilith. 

They were silent as Lilith got changed from the red dress and matching red lingerie she'd picked out into the night robe and settled down beneath the covers. 

"I thought this wasn't allowed." Zelda finally spoke the unspoken thought they'd both had whirling round their heads for the entirety that she'd been awake. 

Zelda was point blank refusing to make eye contact with Lilith as she spoke, one hand draped over her forehead and one out in the middle of the bed as if she was reaching out. 

Lilith grasped her reached out hand and brought it up to sit under her cheek, making her body roll over to the side in the process. 

"We make our own rules." Lilith whispered as Zelda inched closer, resting her other hand on her hip. 

"You said you couldn't promise that you wouldn't hurt me." Zelda stiffened, hurt flashing across her eyes as she waited for an answer. 

Lilith pursued her lips to convey her thinking process. 

"That was months ago." she started, waiting for an answer but when not getting one she pulled Zelda closer into her, "Besides, I like you Zelda Spellman." 

"Like me?" Zelda asked, faking being shocked and putting a hand on her chest, "God blessed me with you.”

"Alright, alright." Lilith said a little too loudly as Zelda tried to pull away from her grasp, pulling her back and resting her hands on the small of her back, "I like you a lot." 

Zelda raised her eyebrows as if needing for Lilith to expand but at her silence moved away from her grasp and switched her bed side lamp off in annoyance.

“Zelda!” Lilith whined, grabbing her arm while Zelda used all her force to drag it back and keep away from her, “Come on, don’t be mad.”

“I’ll make you those cookies you like in the morning.” she whispered, throwing a leg over her hip and waiting for her to cuddle close. 

She didn’t. She snorted instead. 

“Okay, I’ll go out tomorrow and get a batch of those cookies you like.” Lilith sighed, squeezing their bodies together. 

Zelda didn’t squeeze her back.

"I love you." she spluttered out in a final desperate plea for her affection. 

The room was engulfed in darkness so Lilith had no idea that Zelda was about to turn around and throw herself on top of her, straddling over her and pressing her lips onto hers. 

"I love you too." she whispered back.


End file.
